


Winter Warmth

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Normal Boots, PBG Hardcore
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Popcorn, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Jeff accidentally invites Austin over before a big snowstorm.





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megaflygon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaflygon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I wrote this fic for Mega, because she's amazing in every way and I wanted to do something nice for her this Christmas. I really hope you enjoy it~

He’d only meant to invite Austin over for a few hours. Just to hang out, maybe watch a Christmas movie, stuff like that. He hadn’t even thought to check the weather forecast, considering it’d been unusually warm for the past few days and the chances of snow seemed negligible.

 

Well, maybe he’d jinxed himself by not even letting it cross his mind, because it started snowing about thirty minutes into Elf. And that seemed like a good thing at first; Austin had lit up when he saw it. He always did, considering how infrequent snow had been where he grew up, and he seemed about five second from dragging Jeff outside into it before realizing he hadn’t dressed in anything warmer than a flannel shirt and jeans.

 

His enthusiasm was adorable, and Jeff couldn’t help but indulge it a bit. He paused the movie and stood up. “One sec, I’ll be right back,” he assured Austin, whose face fell a bit as he left.

 

Searching the cupboards desperately - he had marshmallows, right? - he came up with the components of hot chocolate and attempted to put it together as quickly as possible. Perfect thing for snowy weather! It’d make the evening at least ten times more enjoyable, he estimated. 

 

But, by the time he returned with two cups of hot chocolate- okay, a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of marshmallows with some hot chocolate in the gaps between them; Peebs liked it that way - his friend had changed the TV to the local news. School closings that would have made his ten year old self squeal in delight scrolled across the bottom of the screen as the news anchor lady stood in front of a clearly greenscreened image of snow blanketing a local bank so thickly he didn’t recognize it at first. A glance outside his own window told him the situation wasn’t much better there.

 

“Oh gosh…”, he muttered, setting the hot chocolate down on the coffee table. “That looks bad…”

 

Austin nodded, grabbing the hot chocolate with a little smile. “I texted Jared and asked him to check up on my dogs if he could; don’t think I’ll be getting home tonight.”

 

Something in Jeff’s chest squirmed at that remark. It was pretty obviously true, but something about it made him feel just a little off. “Would he be alright to go over there?”, he questioned. Jared didn’t live very far from him, only maybe a block away, but there was enough snow to worry.

 

“Well, it’s not as bad over there yet,” Austin explained as his phone buzzed. He glanced at it and let out a sigh of relief. “He said he got over there fine and is gonna keep them at his place until I get home.”

 

He mirrored Austin’s own relieved smile as he sat back down beside him. “Oh, that’s great! So, guess it’s a sleepover, huh?”

 

A few little laughs sputtered out of Austin’s mouth. “Yeah! We can make popcorn and watch old cartoons like we’re ten!”

 

“Is that a serious suggestion?”, Jeff questioned. “Because I think I have popcorn, and I mean we can watch like, Arthur or something on Netflix.”

 

“But Arthur isn’t on Netflix, Joof!”, Austin corrected with a pout. “It was a serious suggestion but now I’m bummed out ‘cause I remembered that!”

 

It wasn’t hard to tell Austin was kidding, but Jeff couldn’t help but indulge him. “Aw, well, if that’s a dealbreaker, then I guess I won’t make a pillow fort-”

 

“Okay that’s actually a great idea because I’m getting really cold and didn’t wanna have to figure out where to sleep,” said Austin, pulling a blanket around himself for emphasis. “Can we?”

 

As an adult, Jeff felt a bit obligated to try to not do silly things. But, also as an adult, Austin’s little pout was gonna kill him if he didn’t oblige, so he stood up again and started tearing the couch cushions off to make a proper pillow fort. The little “yay!” that Austin gave at that action was worth far more than the ability to say he was mature and grown up. What could be better than making your friend happy, after all?

 

After about ten minutes, the pillow fort had reached the lofty standards of “good enough”, so they went to go make the popcorn. They burned the first bag and grossly undercooked the second, but by the third they’d gotten a handle on it and made the fourth with no problems. Even though they couldn’t find a good cartoon to watch on Netflix, they still had Christmas movies to watch, and enjoyed that as more background noise to just talking.

 

It was weird; as much as they were together, Jeff never got tired of of talking to Austin. He was just too fun to be around, he supposed. And, it was nice to just curl up in a pile of blankets and pillows together and be cozy as snow piled up around them.

 

About an hour in, Austin glanced outside. “You think it’s gonna be like this for a while?”, he questioned. “Like, am I gonna have to spend Christmas here too?”

 

“Well, I mean, surely it’ll be cleared up sometime tomorrow,” Jeff mused. “Christmas Eve, maybe, but I’m sure you’ll be alright by Christmas.”

 

He felt his friend scooting a bit closer to him. “Well, I mean, even if I do, it’d be kinda fun to spend it here with you!”, he mused. “Can’t think of anybody better, at least.”

 

The room, or at least his cheeks, felt hotter. “Y-you think?”

 

“I mean, as long as the power doesn’t go out,” he added with a giggle, scooting a bit closer. “It’s really cold, you know.”

 

Was it? He didn’t feel that cold, and Peebs was under as many blankets as he was. “Uh, I can go turn the heat up!”

 

He was just pulled closer. “No need; we can cuddle for warmth!”

 

Jeff was not cold in the slightest. On the contrary, he felt he was gonna burst into flames at any moment. But, putting his arm around his friend, he found the words to voice his apprehension just came out in stutters. 

 

Austin nuzzled up to him, making a happy hum. Finally, Jeff managed to say something. “Aus, what are you doing?”

 

“Flirting,” he said casually, as if it were the most ordinary and casual thing in the world. “Uh, th-that okay?”

 

His brain just stopped working for a moment. “F-flirting?”, he repeated in disbelief. “Flirting.”

 

“I can stop!”, Austin quickly exclaimed, pulling away. “I, ah, geeze, now it’s gonna be super awkward ‘cause I can’t just leave and-”

 

Before his mind could fully catch up to the situation, Jeff had started pulling Austin back closer to him. Into a hug. “It’s fine, alright?”, he said softly once his brain was working a bit better. “It’s cute.”

 

“Cute?”, Austin repeated, perking up like a dog who’d heard the word “treat”. “You think so?”

 

Did he? He’d just sorta spat that out without thinking, but, yeah, it was cute. It was cute to hear his voice getting all stuttery and squeaky over him, and to have him curled up cozily beside him. Austin was, in fact, very cute.

 

He wasn’t really sure of his own feeling, but he hugged Austin close and knew it felt nice. “Let’s take this slow, alright?”, Jeff requested. “I’m still not entirely sure how to feel but I wanna find out.”

 

They ended up falling asleep curled up together, secretly hoping the snow would never stop so that strange new warmth wouldn’t fade.


End file.
